


Belly Rubs are a Tactical Advantage

by BarefootJourney



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootJourney/pseuds/BarefootJourney
Summary: Short drabble that is supposed to be part of another story, but I didn't want to wait to post it, so... here ya go.Exploitation of weaknesses leads to naps.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Belly Rubs are a Tactical Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> If it made you laugh, throw a kudos, because I seem to have run out of Thin Mints.

************  
Late August found them engaged in a rousing game of… well, there was no title for this game, just a set of random rules and a seemingly ridiculous goal, but it was fun.   
  
The little pond was an oasis in the hot summer sun, partially shaded by willow and birch, a small stream kept the water supply fresh, and made even the dull river rock beneath it appear to glisten, even with 6 grown adults wrestling and churning around inside of it.

Phoebe, solidly on top of Seven’s shoulders, bent down and whispered in her ear.   
“Kathryn has extremely ticklish feet. Do with that information what you will.”  
She righted herself and sneered mischievously in Tom and Kathryn’s direction.

The new tactical advantage mulled in Seven’s head as she thought how to apply it. 

With B’Elanna and Tal acting as each team’s guards, she would have to calculate what their possible moves might be, and plan how best to approach and counter their defenses. 

The giant inflated balls connected, each trying to unseat their opponent, Seven swiveled and ducked to the right, her chin just above the water and she fired her attack. Fingertips grazed the soles of Kathryn’s feet. 

The resulting squawk elicited a triumphant grin from both Seven and Phoebe.  
Seven quickly repeated the move before Celes could get between them and Kathryn scrambled and flailed hard enough that her tiny frame wrenched Tom off balance and as much effort as he put into regaining it, all was lost in an impressive fiesta of splashing. 

“Traitor!” Kathryn cried out when she resurfaced, sputtering with laughter. 

“Which one of us?” Phoebe asked, with feigned innocence, .

“Well, I expect foul play from you, but Seven?” she swiped waterlogged hair from her face. 

“Captain, we were not on the same team. The rules dictated that I must take action necessary to unseat you. Tickling, as far as I have been informed, was not an illegal maneuver. And it would appear advantageous to exploit your weakness.”

****

Sprawled on a quilt underneath the trees, dry and satiated from lunch, Kathryn lifted her eyes to peer at the quiet person beside her.   
Her lips tensed in a smile as she observed lids hooded and heavy, winning the battle against Seven’s reluctance to sleep.  
She decided she would assist Seven’s opposition, and softly placed a hand over her tired companion’s stomach, beginning a slow, rhythmic rubbing with only her thumb that she had discovered worked every time. 

Eyes drifted shut and Kathryn gave a celebratory grin as Seven’s muscles visibly relaxed, her scrunched brow against the struggle of staying awake smoothed and her breathing deepened.

“Captain?” she asked, unable to reopen her eyes.  
“Yes?”  
“What are you doing?”  
Kathryn playfully husked her words back at her. “It would appear advantageous to exploit your weakness.” 

Already floating in the realm of pre-sleep, Seven could not muster the coherence to formulate a response beyond a meager little grumble. 

“Don’t worry, darlin’, I won’t tell anyone that the Borg like belly rubs.”


End file.
